Just Another Cullen Chat
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: The Cullen's open a chatroom, read about the chao's that they endure in this chatroom!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well, here's my second fanfiction, and it's a cullen chat fanfic! So I hope you like it! Here are the usernames for everyone!**

**LoveBellaForever: Edward**

**Justme: Bella**

**NumberOneShopper: Alice**

**TooMuchEmotion: Jasper**

**AlmightyEmmett: Emmett**

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: Rosalie**

**MansBestFriend: Jacob**

**PoliceForce: Charlie**

**IHeartPhil: Renee**

**MindreadingFool: Aro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**LoveBellaForever has signed on**_

_**Justme has signed on**_

_**NumberOneShopper has signed on**_

_**AlmightyEmmett has signed on**_

Justme: Edward I'm really sorry about Charlie kicking you out of the house!

LoveBellaForever: It's okay Bella, I'll talk to you on here, who else is here?

NumberOneShopper: Guess!!! :D

Justme: Alice is NumberOneShopper, (go figure), and Emmett is Almighty Emmett?

AlmightyEmmett: Yup! Hold on I'll get Rosalie on!

_**AlmightyEmmett has signed off**_

Justme: Uh oh....

LoveBellaForever: It's okay Bella! Sticks and Stones (aka vampires) may break your bones, but Rosalie's words can never hurt you!

Just me: Nice...

_**IHeartPhil has signed on**_

_**BlondesHaveMoreFun has signed on**_

_**AlmightyEmmett has signed on**_

_**MindreadingFool has signed on**_

_**MansBestFriend has signed on**_

_**PoliceForce has signed on**_

PoliceForce: Bella Marie Swan! I knew you were talking to him! Out of this chatroom right now!

IHeartPhil: Charlie! Stop talking to my baby like that!

Justme: Mom... I'm 17...

IHeartPhil: Oh Bella! I've missed you so much!

MansBestFriend: Wow.... Um... Hi Charlie!

PoliceForce: Hi Jacob! Why don't you ask Bella out sometime?

MansBestFriend: Sure, Hey Bella want to go to a movie and dinner with me?

LoveBellaForever: *growls*

PoliceForce: Did you just growl at him Edward? And why is Bella upstairs laughing hystericly???

JustBella: Nothing um... I... Have to go See you later Edward, maybe "sometime" you can come over and visit!

PoliceForce: Not in this lifetime he won't!

IHeartPhil: Bye Bella!

JustMe: Bye everyone!

_**Justme has signed off**_

LoveBellaForever: There's no point on here anymore for me, my life is a deep dark depressing hole without my sun! My angel! My Bella!

PoliceForce: Stay away from Bella! No going near my baby girl!

_**LoveBellaForever has signed off**_

_**PoliceForce has signed off**_

_**MansBestFriend has signed off**_

MindReadingFool: I'm very confused with this conversation. I mearly wished to speak to my dear friend Carlisle.

BlondesHaveMoreFun: Um... Aro right?

MindReadingFool: Yes this is Aro of the Volturi, is this Rosalie, and is AlmightyEmmett Emmett Cullen her husband?

AlmightyEmmett: Ummm.... possibly....

_**AlmightyEmmett has signed out**_

_**BlondesHaveMoreFun has signed out**_

MindReadingFool: What did I say!?

_**MindReadingFool has signed out**_

NumberOneShopper: Wow... If you don't talk for a little while, people forget your there!! Maybe I should change my name from NumberOneShopper, to NumberOneShoppingSneakyPixie! Aww... thats too long! Anyway, off to the mall!

_**NumberOneShopper has signed off**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me if I should keep writing it or delete it. There is a reason why Carlise and Esme arn't there. If I continue the story, I will let it be known in later chapters the reason why! Please review!!! Please!!!**

**-BellaCullen2312 (Meg)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP AND RUNNING! IT'S CALLED;**_

_**TOO YOUNG TO LIVE  
**_

_**GO READ IT AND REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE EATEN! :) Okay maybe not... But still review! :)**_

_**Also enter my contest! So far, 1 person has entered! **_

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!**

**CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I bellacullen2312 and StevieWhitlock are hosting a contest!!!**

**The contest is to write an Alice story.**

**It must be 3 chapters long at least and is from a little before Alice gets sent to the Asylum to a little after Jasper and her move into the Cullens' household. **

**The contest will end March 30th**

**Format……**

**Name: ???????**

**Date written (or finished): ???????**

**How many chapters: ????????**

**Human or Vampire?**

**OOC or IC?**

**Rating: K+, K, T, or M**

**Lemon Lime or fluff or all: ???????**

**(If lemon please mark it with some thing such as…..)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Or**

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Some thing along those lines thank you please contact **

**for info!!!!!**

**Thank you!!!**

**Love you bunches!**

Please ENTER! Just send me a review or message or w/e with the title of the story! Also the three chapters can be short! And you get your name and, (if you have one) an advertisment for one or more of your storys! On all of my stories, and StevieWhitlocks too! So enter and make the authors happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to say that I can't update for a while on this story. I have a HUGE writers block! :( Review and tell me if YOU want to continue this story yourself! Or maybe if someone would give me ideas, I can finish the story! Please help! I'm going to delete the story April 29th, so if you are going to finish it, or give ideas, enter it by then! Also go see my profile! Thank you, I know this is inconvinent, but sadly this is the way it is going to go.**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, NEXT CHAPTER!!!! :) **

**Here are the usernames for everyone!**

**LoveBellaForever: Edward**

**Justme: Bella**

**NumberOneShopper: Alice**

**TooMuchEmotion: Jasper**

**AlmightyEmmett: Emmett**

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: Rosalie**

**MansBestFriend: Jacob**

**PoliceForce: Charlie**

**IHeartPhil: Renee**

**MindreadingFool: Aro**

**PuppyDog: Seth**

**MommyVampire: Esme**

**DoctorFang: Carlisle**

**CullenStalker: ???**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DoctorFang has signed on**_

_**MommyVampire has signed on**_

_**PuppyDog has signed on**_

_**MansBestFriend has signed on**_

_**AlmightyEmmett has signed on**_

_**TooMuchEmotion has signed on**_

_**JustMe has signed on**_

_**NumberOneShopper has signed on**_

_**LoveBellaForever has signed on**_

_**CullenStalker has signed on**_

JustMe: Uh, hello everyone, who's CullenStalker???

LoveBellaForever: I have no idea, love.

MansBestFriend: LOVE?! Gah!

_**MansBestFriend has signed off**_

JustMe: JACOB?! Seth, go check on him!

PuppyDog: Um all right then. Bye everyone.

MommyVampire: Bye Seth!

_**PuppyDog has signed off**_

DoctorFang: Hello CullenStalker, who are you?

CullenStalker: OME!!!! It's THE CULLENS!!!!!!!!! OME OME OME!!!!

JustMe: OME?

CullenStalker: Oh My Edward!!! Duh!

LoveBellaForever: What!?

CullenStalker: OMC IT"S EDWARD!!!!

TooMuchEmotion: OMC? Oh My Cullen?

CullenStalker: NO, silly, Oh My Carlisle!

MommyVampire: Mine.

CullenStalker: I GET JASPER THEN!!!!!

NumberOneShopper: You'd better rethink those words right now.

CullenStalker: Oh HI Alice!! OMJ IT'S EMMETT!!!!

AlmightyEmmett: Huh? Who are you?

JustMe: We don't know.

AlmightyEmmett: Great, we have another stalker, CullenStalker, what's WRONG with you?!

CullenStalker: OECD, OCD, WIWAVS, SOEAMCD, LECD, SOJWCD, and OCBD!

DoctorFang: I've heard of Obsessive Cumpulsive Disorder, but not the others, what do they stand for? Or are they not real diseases?

CullenStalker: They stand for, Obsessive Edward Cullen Disorder, Obsessive Cullen Disorder, Wishing I was a vampire Syndrome, Stalker Of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Disorder, and Obsessive Cullen Boys Disorder.

JustMe: You have lot's of disorders.

CullenStalker: YUPPERZ! ALSO EMMETT IS MINE!!!!!

AlmightyEmmett: Uhhhhh, bye I'm going to go do things with Rosalie now.

MommyVampire: Close the door this time.

AlmightyEmmett: Okay, bye.

CullenStalker: *Bawling that none of the Cullen Boys want her.*

_**AlmightyEmmett has signed off**_

_**CullenStalker has signed off**_

JustMe: Hey Edward, I have to go make dinner for Charlie. See you tonight!

_**JustMe has signed off**_

LoveBellaForever: My life is a dark depressing abyss of agony without Bella! Goodbye cruel world of humans having to eat!!

NumberOneShopper: Edward! Stop acting all depressed, you're making Jasper huddle in the corner out of being sad and feeling alone! Just go see Bella!

_**LoveBellaForever has signed off**_

_**TooMuchEmotion has signed off**_

_**NumberOneShopper has signed off**_

MommyVampire: Carlisle, do you want to go hunt?

DoctorFang: Sure, let's go.

_**MommyVampire has signed off**_

_**  
DoctorFang has signed off**_

**I hope you liked that chapter! There will be one more chapter, then this story will be done. I am running out of ideas! Please review! -BellaCullen2312 **

**(P.S. To find out who CullenStalker is, REVIEW!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, LAST chapter!!! :) **

**Here are the usernames for everyone!**

**LoveBellaForever: Edward**

**Justme: Bella**

**NumberOneShopper: Alice**

**TooMuchEmotion: Jasper**

**AlmightyEmmett: Emmett**

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: Rosalie**

**MansBestFriend: Jacob**

**PoliceForce: Charlie**

**IHeartPhil: Renee**

**MindreadingFool: Aro**

**PuppyDog: Seth**

**MommyVampire: Esme**

**DoctorFang: Carlisle**

**JessCullenMyEdward: Jessica**

**StrawberryBlondePrincess: Tayna**

**CullenStalker: ME! (Megan)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters!**

_**CullenStalker has signed on**_

_**JessCullenMyEdward has signed on**_

_**JustMe has signed on**_

_**StrawberryBlondePrincess has signed on**_

_**LoveBellaForever has signed on**_

JustMe: Hello Edward!

LoveBellaForever: My Bella!! My heart is soaring!

StrawberryBlondePrincess: My Edward! I love you!'

LoveBellaForever: For the last time, Tayna, I don't love or even like you.

JessCullenMyEdward: Ya! He loves me!

_**JustMe has kicked out JessCullenMyEdward**_

JustMe: Haha!

LoveBellaForever: Thank you Bella.

CullenStalker: Hey Edward? You've never met me, but I love you.

LoveBellaForever: That's great, who are you?

CullenStalker: I'm Megan! I'm this fanfiction's author!

JustMe: Okay then, will you make me kick out Tayna please?

CullenStalker: No, I don't want to, this is entertaining.

LoveBellaForever: Please kick her out!

CullenStalker: NO! If either of you ask again, I will make Edward kiss Mike Newton! And then I will make Bella marry Jacob!

LoveBellaForever: NOOO!!!!

JustMe: PLEASE GOD NO!

CullenStalker: Exactly, now carry on.

StrawberryBlondePrincess: So, EddieKins, want to come down to Denali and visit me?

LoveBellaForever: No.

StrawberryBlondePrincess: So when shall I expect you here?

LoveBellaForever: Never!

StrawberryBlondePrincess: How about tomorrow then?

JustMe: Tayna! Shut! The! Hell! Up!

LoveBellaForever: Bella! Tayna made you angry didn't she! I'll be there in a few seconds!

_**LoveBellaForever has signed off**_

StrawberryBlondePrincess: See, he left because of you, you scared him off!

JustMe: He's sitting in my room right now. I didn't scare him off.

StrawberryBlondePrincess: Shut up (bleep)

_**StrawberryBlondePrincess has been kicked out of the chat due to bad language**_

JustMe: Yay! But I'm deleting this chat so she can never contact us again! Mwahaha! Maybe I'll get texting...

_**JustMe has signed off**_

_**DoctorFang has signed off of invisable mode**_

_**MommyVampire has signed off of invisable mode**_

DoctorFang: We are never ever going to Denali again, at least, not Edward or Bella

MommyVampire: I say we plant false info about Tayna so the Volturi will come and kill her.

DoctorFang: Okay, let's go!

_**MommyVampire has signed off**_

_**DoctorFang has signed off**_

_**This chat room, CullenChat, has been deleted. Goodbye.**_

**I hope you all liked this! I had fun writing it! Check out my other stories!!!! XD Bye Bye! -Meg(BellaCullen2312)**


End file.
